University is gonna be fun
by ThatInvisableTeen
Summary: **ONE DIRECTION FANFIC** When Cathy is placed in a room with Harry, Louis and Niall. What will happen? Will relationships blossom, or?


I was that typical 'hipster' girl living in London. The Iphone crazed, starbucks obsessed 17 year old girl. After leaving high school at 16, I decided to go to London, and study at London University. 17, young right? I was one of those girls that didn't do anything wrong, but everyone seemed to dislike.

Anyway...

My name's Cathy. A 17 year old 'hipster' who's about to start Uni... today... I wore blue demin high- waisted shorts and a purple jack wills top. With a pair of white converse. Too white but I didn't have time to dirty them.

I grabbed my bag from the couch in my small apartment and slammed the door as I left. Leaving the key underneath the mat for the owner to take back. I was boarding there so I didn't need to place. I took a cab, as it was a half hour walk. The cab smelt of beer, and the driver was snotty. Great start to a day, it was my first day at a posh school, and it smelt like I'd been drinking at 8am.

Shit. 8:30 am when we arrived. I have to sign in at 9 and I didn't know where I was...

I got myself together and started to walk, almost jog, to the main hall. Which I didn't know where it was, or what it looked like. The many faces if the students which where all ready here flooded towards me. They didn't even care that they where bashing into me.

"Hey... Hey you okay?" A husky voice called out. A charming british accent. How nice... I felt an arm round my shoulders.

"er...ye...no..." I answered nervously, my face started burning. As I turned round his green eyes met mine. He was about 5.9 and had chocolate brown curls. I had to admit he was super hot.

"I take it you're looking for the main hall? I'll take you" He said calmly. "I'm Harry, Harry styles" He said while sticking out his hand offering me to shake it, "Cathy Donough." I said taking his hand and shaking it. His hand was firm, and larger than mine.

Harrys POV.

She took my hand and shook it, she was so cute. He perfectly brown legs, her pink lips. I could kiss her right now. I held my arm out, and offered her to link with me. She looked confused. "Just take it" I smiled. And she did. Her arm was so thin, but she looked nervous. "Are you a fresh-man?" She asked me quietly. "I am, guess we're bothe finding out what room we're in today!" I laughed.

We walked, or pushed through the other people so we wouldn't be late. We got many looks, the look which says 'You've been here 5 minutes and you're already dating' Everytime someone would stare she'd start to blush. Which was cute. No Harry, you've been her 5 minutes. Stop falling for her.

We finally made it to the front desk. "Names?" A snotty women said.

"Er.. Harry styles and Cathy Donough" I aswered as politely as I could.

"Room 68" She answered before asking another student their name. Wiait,,, what? We where in the same room together!?

"W...what? Scuse me, you only gave us one room." Georgia questioned, he voice shaking.

"Yeah, you're sharing a room. You and 2 others." She answered shortly.

Cathys POV.

Great, so I met this boy half an hour ago, and now I'm living with him. "But on the bright side" I said. "He is hot." I said under my breath.

"what?" Harry asked, he knew it was about him.

Shit, said it too loud. "Nothing Mr Styles" I aswered teasingly.

He smiled. "I guess we're in the same room then", he said pulling me slightly toward the houses.

Who esle was in our room? Maybe more guys? If they're cute I don't mind. Cute is always a plus. Harry took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed it open, trying to be gentle.

To my surprise there were 2 boys standing there. And they where good looking. I immediatley unlinked from Harry. "BOO BEAR" He shouted while throwing his hands up. I stood there waiting for someone to explain, but it wasn't going to happen... "HAZZA BEAR" One of the other boys shouted. I walked away unnoticed, exploring the modern apartment. It had 3 bedrooms. A spacious living area with a bookshelf and a T.V. And a kicthen/ dining room, and a bathroom. After exploring the bedrooms I went back into the living area. Harry and the 2 other boys where sitting laughing about something. Probably me. but... yeah.

"There's only 3 bedrooms, with 1 bed in" I said sadly. What where we gonna do? I wandered over to the couch where Harry was sitting and plonked myself down at the other end. I pulled out my white Iphone and scrolledd through my notifications on Instagram. Yay 50 likes on my cup from Starbucks... woop. I sat smiling at my screen, which must have looked strange.

"Who is that?" One of the boys asked Harry, nudging his head towards me. He had brown hair, lighter than Harrys, and was wearing a white t-shirt and blue pants. I'm pretty sure he had bracers on too. He looked kinda cute, it suited him. "That's Cathy, Cathy that's Louis" Harry said kicking my ankle gently to get my attention. I lifted my nose out of my phone, smiled and waved. "Oh and the hungry blonde one is Niall." He added. Niall wore a vest with a low neck, showing of most of his chest and dark jeans. "hey" He answered, and from his accent I could tell he was Irish.

As you could tell, I wasn't good at meeting new people, let alone cute boys.

Harrys POV.

I stood up slowly, hoping Cathy wouldn't realise and snook up behind her. "What ye up tooo?" I shouted down her ear. Causing her to jump. "Oh cool Instagram, what's your name?" I asked, nicely. No answer, probably pay back for not answering her about the bed issue.

"What are we going to do about the beds then?" I asked the boys. Niall was too busy eating and Louis just shrugged. Helpful. "I don't know what we're going to do!" I said into Cathys ear. I saw her shiver a little as I said it. Did this mean she liked me? I had to be nice..

"You can have the beds, I'll sleep on the floor. It's fine" I offered walking back to the couch. Cathy grinned. She shuffled over to me. "Thanks Harry" She whispered into my ear, the other boys glanced over to us and started sniggling.

"I'm gonna go un-pack" I said standing up. I glanced into the room as I walked out and I saw Catchy following me. What did she want? Did she like me?

I spotted a small radio ontop of the drawers. As I turned it on 'Take a good look at me now' By Charlie Puth was on! "I LOVE this song!" I shouted throwing my hands up!

_"I said this time next year_  
_Imma be the one who do_  
_Everything and more you said_  
_I couldn't doooo"_

Cathy walked in as the chorus came on.

_"I'm kickin' in the door now_  
_Better get out my way_  
_Never really saw me comin'_  
_You left with nothing to sayyyy"_

Yeah awkward. I shot round when I heard laughing from one side of the room. Louis, Niall and Cathy where standing there watching me. AWKWARD. "Umh.. yeah?" I asked acting like nothing happened...

"I'm kickin in the door nowwww" Louis and Niall sang as they walked away. I started to blush.

"You're pretty good at singing!" Cathy laughed. She walked over to the radio and turned it up."My favourite song too..." She admitted.

_"And its funny how my so-called friends_  
_Who've always left me alone_  
_Are suddenly running into me_  
_And blowin' up my phone" _We bothe sang, until our neighbours banged on the walls.  
We bothe fell on thebed laughing before turning down the radio.


End file.
